


Fuck the Police

by Rosyan



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyan/pseuds/Rosyan
Summary: The life in the ARK has calmed down and Rosso Howard and Kyle Merkulov have just gotten to a friendly level, when Kyle makes a suggestion.





	Fuck the Police

**Author's Note:**

> The male protagonist Howard is named Rosso in this.

After the life in the ARK had settled down and the situation had calmed, Rosso had started to wonder where Hal was. He hadn’t showed up, not with drone or in flesh, since the drone had been shot down during the fight with Noah. The man himself was probably fine, but he wanted to make sure.

So, here he was, back in Zone 09. After the gate appearings had went down, UNION had apparently given Neuron officers a permission to enter the zone. He was still kinda bending the rules by coming here while not on duty, but if they knew, they were willing to let it slide as long as he behaved.

Rosso had started his search for Hal in his hideout where he had been taken to recover after his first legion fusion, but it was empty. The people also told Hal (or his drone) hadn’t been around for a while. Asking around, he had heard talk about the original boss of the Hermits. Apparently the guy had returned.

Rosso had had a hunch about Hal since their first visit to Zone 09, and after he got to contact with the Hermits, it was confirmed. Hal indeed was the original boss of the Holy Order of the Digital Hermit, and now he had decided to come back to his old gang. Good thing they had missed him, and Kyle Merkulov was ready to share the position.

Speaking of Kyle.

Despite the fact that Kyle had betrayed him, Rosso didn’t really hold a grudge. It had been nothing personal, and Kyle really was trying to do what he thought was best for Zone 09. Supposedly, he also had turned a new leaf since then.

It was still kinda awkward to actually meet the man again.

When Rosso had come to the Hermit base, he had been on his toes. The last meeting with these guys hadn’t ended so well. The caution had proven unnecessary, when Hal’s drone (would he ever see the man himself?) floated to him. Hal was happy to see him, even though he reminded Rosso they were on the opposites sides of the law now that Hal had been kicked out of Neuron.

Then Kyle had appeared. He had visibly frozen when he saw Rosso. Now the two were just staring at each other, Hal floating next to Rosso, looking from one to another.

Rosso decided to break the silence. “Still kicking, huh?”

Kyle folded his arms. “Good to see you too, Red. Here to arrest me or something?”

“Just to see an old friend,” Rosso looked at Hal briefly.

The awkward silence fell again.

Finally Kyle stepped closer and stood before Rosso.

“Sorry for that thing earlier.”

Rosso blinked.

“And thanks for saving my hide.”

Kyle walked past him and out of the room.

Hal sighed.

“That went just about as well as I expected.”

Rosso looked at him.

“When I came back, he wanted to apologize for me, too. Also for his decision to start messing with the Blue Evolve,“ Hal explained. “I told him he should apologize for you, too, if you two ever met. He wasn’t thrilled, but agreed.” Hal seemed to think. “Oh! But that doesn’t mean I made him do that, no, he seemed to have the same idea.”

Rosso waved at Hal absently. “It’s okay, I figured that much.” He thought for a second. Then he turned to Hal. “I’m sorry, I gotta go.”

Hal’s hologram smiled a little. “You still might be able to catch him. See you.”

Rosso gave Hal a quick thanks and darted after Kyle.

\---

Rosso caught up with him just outside the base. He placed himself right on Kyle’s path, and the man stopped. His mask didn’t have the usual grin plastered on it.

Rosso looked him in they eye. “I accept your apology. And you’re welcome.”

Kyle just looked at him for a moment. Then he laughed. “You truly are something else!” The laughter died. “But I appreciate it. When I said we’re friends, I meant it.” He sighed. “I won’t hesitate to do what’s necessary to protect this place. But what I did before, when I tried to take your legion, wasn’t the way to do it. There, you have it.”

Rosso thought for a moment. Then he summoned his sword legion.

Kyle looked at him, suspicious.

Rosso smirked. “Come at me.”

Familiar grin appeared on Kyle’s mask.

\---

It had been couple of months since Rosso had found Hal and he had made up with Kyle. He had made it a habit to sneak to the zone to help civilians in his free time. Occasionally he met with Hal or Kyle, and he often sparred with the latter. Hal frequently told them they were crazy.

_That guy really likes fighting, huh_, Rosso thought when he once again headed to the Hermit base after helping people out. Kyle was waiting for him. Rosso didn’t have his legions with him today, so they decided to fight unarmed.

Soon he noticed this time it would be tougher than their previous matches, which they always had fought with weapons. Kyle was fast and flexible for his size, so Rosso was in disadvantage, and it was evident the man knew how to fight bare handed. Rosso didn’t have much experience in it himself. Fighting as one with arm legion didn’t count.

The match ended in him thrown to the floor, though he had given Kyle a run for his money. As he lay down catching his breath after the impact had knocked the air out of him, Kyle flopped down to sit beside him and laughed. Then he had to catch his breath too.

“Ooh, you really are amazing! You almost got me this time, too!” he cackled. “Though I guess if you actually fought for your life, this might have ended differently.”

“I don’t want to actually harm you unless I have to. That’d be just pointless,” Rosso mused. “I told you before.”

“You’re no fun. Guess I gotta drive you into corner if I wanna fight seriously,” Kyle scoffed, but with no real bite.

For a moment neither of them spoke. Then Kyle leaned back and cocked his head, watching him.

“You know, I never actually properly thanked you for saving my ass back then.”

Rosso sat up and frowned at Kyle. “I said we’re cool. I don’t need any thanks.”

Kyle turned his head briefly away but Rosso could see the irritation displayed on his mask.

“You’re tough. You’re a fucking badass. I like that. I like that a lot.” Pause. “You get what I mean?”

Rosso raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Kyle rolled his eyes. Rosso hadn’t known he could do that.

“Since you seem dense as a brick, I’ll spell it out for you: I am asking if we could, you know, fuck.”

Rosso blinked. “Wait- you- what?”

“Just a one time hook up. I am not asking you to date me or anything! And I don’t need the answer now.”

This was unexpected. “You’re serious.” It wasn’t a guestion.

“No, this is just an elaborate prank. Of course I am!”

Rosso winced inwardly. “Right. I am sorry. I- I need some time to think.” He got to his feet. “But I won’t leave you hanging, promise.”

Kyle got up too. “Appreciated.”

\---

Rosso splashed water on his face and stared at the mirror. He had often wondered why Max had named his red-haired, red-eyed son literally red. He had asked, sometimes, but all he got was a laugh and claim Max hadn’t know what color his hair would be when he chose the name. He was kind of an ass sometimes.

_Damn, I miss dad._

Rosso sighed. He could use some advice now. Not that this was the kind of thing you talked to your dad about, but still.

It wasn’t like he didn’t like the idea of having sex with Kyle. _Then why is this so hard?_ Maybe because he hadn’t expected it? Maybe because Kyle had betrayed his trust once already? No, Rosso truly believed he had learned his lesson and wouldn’t do that again.

_Or you’re just scared you might mess things up._

“Rosso, come on, we gotta go!” Akira’s voice came through the bathroom door.

He stepped outside. She was frowning at him. “We’re gonna be late. Here.” She shoved a sandwich at him. “And do something about that mane of yours.”

Rosso inhaled the sandwich and tied his hair on a ponytail. It was messier than usual, but he didn’t really care.

It was quiet ride to the headquarters. Rosso was deep in thought and he only absently noticed Akira was glancing at him repeatedly.

When they came to the garage, she turned off the engine but made no attempt to leave the car. Instead, she turned to face him.

“Okay. What’s gotten into you?”

_Shit. Of course she noticed._

“Don’t worry about it,” Rosso said, not looking at her.

“Don’t give me that shit.”

“None of your business!” he snapped.

Akira looked offended. Then she opened the door. “Fine. Suit yourself.”

He was already regretting his behaviour.

“Akira.”

She stopped, then sat back down.

“I’m sorry,” Rosso said. He sighed. “You really wanna know?”

She folded her arms. “Shoot.”

Rosso fidgeted a little. “So, uh. Me and one... friend of mine, whom I haven’t know for very long, just made up after we kinda got into a fight.” He glanced at Akira. She was looking at him patiently. “Then, when we last met, he asked if we could-” He stopped and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m... worried this might go wrong.”

After a short silence, Akira sighed. “Let me get this straight. The guy wants to fuck you, and you don’t really hate the idea, because you would have said no already.” She was looking at him. “What exactly are you afraid of? That he would want more than that? That you might?”

“...The latter.”

Akira tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Then she said “I think you should tell this to him. If he still wants to go, cool. If not, well, you can keep the things as they are. Does that help?”

She made it sound so simple. Maybe it was.

Rosso smiled a little. “Thanks.”

Then he suddenly straightened. “Jin will chew us up.”

“...Oh shit.”

They quickly got out of the car and half ran to the headquarters.

\---

Rosso breathed in. He was waiting in the corridor in the Hermit base for Kyle to show up. He hadn’t bothered to search for him, the man would know he was here anyway. He hadn’t waited for long before Kyle walked down the corridor.

“You busy?” Rosso threw at him.

“Not really,” Kyle grinned. He stopped few feet away from Rosso, hands in his pockets.

“So.” Rosso scrathed the back of his head. “I should warn you.”

Kyle cocked his head a little. “Yeah?”

“I am worried that if we do this, things will change.” Rosso sighed. “I am not sure I won’t want more.”

Kyle was thinking for a second. “’More’ as in friends with benefits or as in dating? I can live with the former,” he shrugged, “but the latter would be a little too complicated.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Rosso mused. “Oh, and by the way, take it easy. I’m not sure how far I’m willing to go. So, we’re cool?” he glanced at Kyle.

“Totally. Follow me,” he grinned.

\---

“One thing,” Kyle said over his shoulder. “The mask stays on, unless I say otherwise.”

Rosso wasn’t really suprised. “Whatever suits you.”

Still, this was getting weird faster than he had expected. Though Kyle probably just didn’t want to show his face to a cop, even if they were doing this.

They stopped before a door and Kyle stepped inside. Rosso followed, and Kyle closed the door behind him.

The room was smaller than he had expected, but then again Kyle probably didn’t spend that much time in there. There was enough room for a bed, small table covered in miscellaneous items and a chair. It was suprisingly neat.

For a moment both of them just stood still. It seemed like neither of them had thought what to do if they even got to this point.

Then Kyle stepped closer to Rosso, forcing him to back against the door. Lock clicked.

Kyle looked down on him. He looked back, challenging. He felt his face starting to heat.

Kyle broke the silence by giving a laugh. “Well this is getting awkward.”

Rosso rolled his eyes but smiled slightly. Then he grabbed Kyle’s collar and pulled him down, kissing the mask. That’d have to do.

Kyle laughed again behind his mask. Rosso felt hands on his back, trailing down until one settled on his ass. He pressed his body against Kyle’s. For a moment they just groped each other.

Too much clothing. Rosso started to pull Kyle’s jacket off. He took the hint and stepped back to make stripping a little easier.

Rosso resisted raising an eyebrow when Kyle pulled a zipper on his shirt, only to reveal bare skin. Of course he wanted to be able to undress without taking the mask off. Kyle slid the shirt off, revealing muscular body and-

“Nipple piercings?”

Rosso wasn’t sure if the grin on the mask widened.

“You can play with them if you want.”

Rosso was about ready to punch him. Or himself. Instead, he thumbed the other nipple. Then he leaned in to suck the other. Kyle let out a surprised moan. Rosso grinned to himself and gave an experimental nibble.

For a second he though he had made some kind of mistake, when Kyle tensed. Then he was basically tossed to the bed, and Kyle was above him. The mask loomed, menacing.

One part of his brain told him to kick the man and get out, that this was going too fast, but his body ignored it.

Kyle seemed to realize what he’d been doing. “Fuck,” he mumbled, and was about to back off, when Rosso grabbed his arm.

“Stay,” he commanded.

Kyle snorted. “Aren’t you the dog here?”

“Then why am I giving all the commands?”

Kyle’s laugh sounded like a bark. “Okay, if that’s how you wanna play.”

He basically tore Rosso’s jacket off, which could have happened easier if he wouldn’t still have been on his back. Kyle pushed his rough hands under Rosso’s shirt. They were cool on his skin, but he was getting warm. He ran his hands across Kyle’s stomach and thighs.

Rosso had closed his eyes. His breath hitched when Kyle moved his hand down, and pressed against his crotch. He was now very aware of his budding hard-on.

Kyle snickered a little and rubbed him with his palm. _Fuck._ Rosso grinded himself against the hand.

He was getting impatient and wanted to feel more. Rosso pushed Kyle back so he could get up and sit on his lap. He fumbled open the zipper in Kyle’s pants.

“Getting eager, aren’t we?” Kyle mocked, but his voice was heavy and he proceeded to open Rosso’s pants himself.

Rosso pushed his hand down to touch Kyle’s cock. It was hard, and when he nuzzled against Kyle’s collarbone, he could hear need in his breathing.

Rosso started stroking Kyle’s dick when the man pushed his hand down to grab his. It didn’t take long before Kyle came, shaking, and it was enough to send Rosso over too.

They were both panting slightly and clinging to each other, still in sitting position. Then Kyle fell backwards, pulling Rosso with him so he was laying head on Kyle’s chest.

Rosso didn’t know how long they stayed like that. Then Kyle spoke.

“Wanna go again?”

“Hm. Sure,” Rosso said. He started to get up, then fell back. “...In a minute.”

Kyle chuckled. “You okay with eyefolds, Red?”

Rosso shifted his head so he could see Kyle’s face. Mask was grinning as usual. “Why?”

“I could take the mask off.”

_Oh._

“Okay,” Rosso said. This was getting interesting.

Kyle rolled to his side so Rosso was plopped off of him.

“You stay there,” he commanded and went to open a closet. After little rummaging he came back with a scarf.

“Take off your clothes,” he said. Rosso obeyed. The air was almost cold on his skin. He felt a little too exposed, naked in this small room behind a locked door. With a man who, now that Rosso had no legions with him, might actually be a threat and do whatever he wished if he so decided.

He slapped himself mentally, both for not trusting Kyle after he had already showed restraint a moment ago, and for getting excited about the though that restraint would not hold.

Kyle came to put on the eyefold. “This is getting kinky,” Rosso commented, face even. Kyle laughed. “The mask isn’t?”

Rosso was pushed to lay on his back. He could hear shuffling and a small _thud_ when Kyle set his mask down on the table. Then Kyle came over and kissed him.

He didn’t know what he had expected. Not that. But damn it felt good. Kyle climbed to the bed, then kissed him again, rough and deep. Instinctively Rosso tried to touch his face, but Kyle grabbed his wrists and held them down. Kyle’s tongue was now in his mouth. Rosso responded to the kisses hungrily.

What felt like too soon, Kyle broke off, but Rosso didn’t have time to regret that when he felt the lips on his neck, trailing down to his collar bones. Kyle sucked his skin, probably leaving marks. Rosso didn’t care at the moment. He felt the tongue on his nipples, and couldn’t stop himself from gasping a little. Down his stomach Kyle continued, stopping to almost bite his hip bones. Rosso moaned.

Then Kyle pressed his face against the inside of his thigh. Rosso could feel his warm breathing against his cock, and he wanted his touch so bad it almost hurt. Another kiss on thigh made his body tremble.

He felt Kyle smile against his leg. “You want something? Say it.”

Rosso had to swallow couple of times. “Kyle- ah!” Kyle had started sucking his thigh. He didn’t hold his hands down anymore, so Rosso grasped to the sheets, bucking his hips. He had to focus on breathing.

“Keep saying that. I like it,” Kyle teased before continuing. When Rosso just hissed, he mocked, “Didn’t catch that.”

“Just. Suck my dick- ah! Asshole,” Rosso managed to growl.

“That’s more like it,” Kyle grinned, before giving a long and wet licking to Rosso’s cock. Rosso whimpered, and apparently Kyle decided teasing time was over, as he slid the dick into his mouth and that’s when Rosso lost his ability to think even relatively straight. It was hot and tight and wet and _oh shit this feels good_. Rosso jerked his hips, basically fucking Kyle’s face, but the man didn’t seem to care.

He was so close. “Sh- Kyle, I-” he moaned before he came. But Kyle didn’t stop, and quicker than he would have expected, Rosso was getting hard again, painfully so.

But Kyle gave only couple more deep sucks, then he moved up to kiss gasping Rosso. He tasted his own cum in the kiss. He felt Kyle’s hard-on against his body.

Kyle’s voice was husky when he mumbled to Rosso’s ear.

“I’d like to fuck you.”

Rosso grabbed the back of Kyle’s neck and kissed him hard, biting his lip. “Do. It,” he gasped to Kyle’s mouth.

Kyle pushed him down hard and firm, before leaving the bed again. When he returned and removed Rosso’s eyefold, he was wearing his mask again.

Rosso tried to get up so he could kiss the mask, but Kyle grabbed his hair and pulled him down. With his other hand, he stroked Rosso’s chin before sliding two fingers into his mouth. Rosso sucked them, eyeing Kyle’s mask from the corner of his eye. It revealed nothing.

Kyle pulled away the slick fingers and shifted. He idly brushed Rosso’s cock and balls, making his breath catch, before fingering his asshole. Rosso gasped a little when Kyle inserted one finger, then another, and started loosening him up.

When Kyle stopped, Rosso was biting his lips to stop himself from moaning.

“Still with me, Red?”

Rosso nodded shakily.

“Eyes open. Talk to me.”

Rosso opened his eyes and with an effort managed to focus on Kyle’s mask.

“Yeah,” he gasped.

“Good.”

Kyle shifted himself to a better position between Rosso’s thighs. Rosso felt the tip of his cock against his ass, before Kyle pushed in. It hurt, and he caught himself whimpering.

Rosso felt Kyle brush bangs from his face.

“You okay?” Kyle breathed. “Look at me.”

He was feeling too full, and hard. He could barely process what the man said. All he managed was “Fuck.”

Then, “Pl- please.”

Kyle started moving his hips, first carefully but then with more force when Rosso responded to the motion. Rosso felt the man ram his ass hard and soon he was too far gone to notice he was moaning. He grasped to the sheets.

He kept staring at the mask because he was told to. It’s holograms flickered.

One especially violent thrust that made him yelp, and he felt the masked man cum inside him with a moan. The holograms went static before flickering off and back on.

He was already on the edge, and when the man gave him a couple of lazy thrusts, he came too.

\---

He was warm, and realized he was under a blanket. He opened his eyes, and had to blink couple of times before he could focus on anything. He was in the bed. Kyle was sitting on the chair shirtless and his back to Rosso. He was tinkering with something on the table. Rosso’s brain seemed to wake up properly.

_Oh. Yeah. That sure happened._

He started to sit up and grimaced. Ow. Yeah, he regularly had worse days at work, but those rarely resulted hurting ass.

Kyle turned around. “How are we feeling?” he asked, offering him a bottle of water before leaning on the backrest.

Rosso gulped down the water. “Like hit by a truck,” he answered. Then he added, with disbelief, “Did you actually fuck me senseless?”

Kyle laughed. “I guess I did. Sorry?” Then he sobered. “But seriously.”

Rosso gave him a chuckle. “I’ll live.” He started to gather his clothes from the floor. _Hell, these pants and shirt need cleaning._ At least the jacket would cover the stains until he got home.

Kyle dressed up too. When they were done, he was hovering in the middle of the room. Rosso took a step towards the door.

“I guess you have things to do? I should get going.”

Kyle looked away. “Yeah, I actually do,” he said. “Anyway, uh, thanks. Hope you had as much fun as I did.”

Rosso half shrugged and smirked. “My pleasure. Feel free to ask again.”

Kyle cocked his head. “Ha! I’ll keep that in mind.”

They exited the room. Rosso gave Kyle a single wave before turning and walking towards the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I actually did write a fic. I mean I have done so before, but this is the first one I actually intended to post.  
Also this was surprisingly fast to write, considering I haven't written anything but worldbuilding text in years.


End file.
